


Arriving at Alexandria

by RebMed



Series: Gas [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: New Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebMed/pseuds/RebMed
Summary: Lux spends her first month n Alexandria. Daryl and Carol talk about their new lives, and Lux gets to know Maggie better. Daryl and Lux have an awkward new beginning.





	

Carol was sitting at her porch, enjoying the warm breeze which caressed the trees beside the swing. She was looking at her fingers while having a fag.

"Hi Daryl, you can talk to me.” She said, after seeing him leaning on her fence.

"Hi. Sorry, it's weird to see you so...”

"So housewife?”

"Yeah, that's it. You have another one?”

"Sure, there you go.”

He lit it up and sat on the fence.

"So... how's things?”

"Good.”

"Good.” he replied.

"Are you asking about Ben?”

"Yeah, I guess.”

"He's a fine man, I'm happy with him.” she smiled.

"Great, I'm glad to hear that.”

"What about you?”

"What about me?”

"That girl... you knew, what's up with her?”

He shrugged his shoulders, uncomfortable. "She's fine now.”

"You seem to have a big remorse for her. It's been a week and you won't even pass her by.”

"It's not just that... She reminds me of the man I used to be. And I don't like him.”

"And she hurt you.”

"I hurt her too. I hurt her bad.” He kept quiet for a long time.

"Then it was love.”

He stood up and lit down the cigar against the wall. "I gotta go. I gotta... bye Carol.”

"Bye, I'm sorry.”

* * *

 

Her new bedroom had a big, square window, looking right down at the garden where some of the women were planting daffodils. Lux was looking at them like she had not ever seen flowers, despite having lived in the woods; for these were in line, forming shapes, ordered by colour. It was perfect.

She had only slept for five hours, but she felt fine. Lux had a wide range of nightmares and didn't enjoy sleeping. The difference was that now, every time she woke up terrified, wet and desperate, she found herself tuck in a clean bed, and the room was silent. Just the crickets, and that was all. No walkers, no screams, nothing. The whole world was good again.

The weeks went by without her noticing. She was busy all day because she wanted, no one made her work. She just couldn't stand talking, though she liked the people in there; she felt like she was making friends, but she avoided deep conversations. She preferred working in the garden, the crops, repairing walls or painting the house; and she was becoming very popular because she liked sowing, and everybody needed their clothes fixed.

Lux didn't see Daryl during the first week. She didn't ask anybody about him, but she was curious, and upset. On the third day in Alexandria, Maggie approached her while she was working with a pair of jeans.

"Hi, how are you doing?” Maggie asked

"I'm good, and you?”

She smiled and sat by her side.

"You seem to be adapting well, it's nice.”

"Oh yeah, I'm great!” Lux cheered “This is a beautiful place. I'm just sorry I don't feel like sharing too much, I'm a bit tired of telling my life.”

"No problem, nobody will make you talk. How many groups have you been in?”

"Two. Three, actually.”

"That's a lot.”

"Yup.” Lux tried to change the matter, cutting the thread. "You can bring more stuff, these are done. Or tell Glenn in case he needs something; I don't mind, as long as it's clean.”

"Alright, I'm not asking you to have a social life...”

"You are about to. I get it, but honestly, I need time.”

"No, I'm not speaking about making friends in general.”

"No, you are talking in particular. I'm not in the mood.”

"I'm a bit disappointed, I just don't know why he's behaving like that.”

"Girl, you are disappointed because you expect something from him.” She stood up.

"Hey, he is my friend, I know he has reasons, but... I just though he would talk to you at any minute. Just come and say hello, whatever.”

Lux looked away and said:

"Look, I'm not going to tell you our story, which wasn't a love story, but hell, I understand him.”

"He's being rude, he brings you and dumps you, that's not like him.”

"Honey, for all that is worth, if I were him, I wouldn't talk to myself either.”

Lux left and went straight to bed.

* * *

 

"Hi.” Daryl greeted

"Yo! Glad to see you.”

"I was here all the time.” Daryl tried to speak nicely.

"Yes, you were avoiding me.”

Daryl bent down opposite her, who was sowing clothes.

"Why did you cut your hair? I preferred it longer.”

"So they wouldn't grab it.”

He gulped and began to talk carefully.

"I'll be frank, I don't know how to function with you.” He said, awkward and gentle. “I don't want to bother you, but I don't want to ignore you either.”

"Well, I feel the same.” she let down the shirt she was fixing.

"Okay, I'll leave it up to you. What do you want from me?”

She bit her bottom lip and said “I wanna screw you until your nose bleeds, that's what I want.”

He mumbled something she didn't understand and left.

 


End file.
